Bound by Fate
by A Slash Fangirl
Summary: Ally is bound to her Domme by a light blue ribbon wrapped around her mind. Dallas is bound to his Dom by a red string that stretches for miles. When one severs the connection and the other thrives under another guiding hand, will both Subs realize that you can't escape destiny?
1. Ally's Beginnings

_I don't own Austin and Ally._

_Warning(s): Girl/Girl, Guy/Guy, D/s Universe with sexual content later_

Ally and Dallas were both young when they found their Doms, eight and eight-and-a-half respectively.

They were sitting down on Ally's white, fluffy bed while coloring. He colored a dog blue, while she colored a cat red, then that's when it happened. Mid-color and letting her mind wander, Ally thought _I'm getting bored now, I want a cookie_. A huge chocolate chip cookie fresh out of the oven sounded delicious right now. She giggled at the thought.

_Hi_

There it was a soft greeting from an unknown voice. She looked around, finding no one who could be the owner of the voice. No one was in the room with her, no one but Dallas.

_Hello, are you there?_

She screamed, causing him to stop and look up from the book. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just, I just- I thought I heard…" there's panic in her voice. "There's someone inside here," she tapped her head with nimble fingers.

"Daddy says that's normal, you're supposed to hear voices in your head," Dallas said.

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

When Dallas went home and Mommy and Daddy came back from work, she asked her parents what it meant.

Her mother just beamed and her father gave her a hug. She told her that all little girls and boys have someone special for them that they are bonded to. And that bond is something that is very special. Then she asked Ally what the person said. "She said hello,"

Her parents shared similar looks when she told them that; a look of amusement and a bit of fear.

She sat in her room, on the chair with her feet a good two inches above the ground. She was swinging them back and forth, anxious for the voice in her head. _Hello, I'm here_.

_Hello_.

The voice was reassuring, someone was actually responding to her. _Um… I think I'm supposed to fall in love with you_.

_I think so too_.


	2. Dallas's Beginnings

Dallas found his Dom while in one of the most unexpected of places: on the school playground.

In the pecking order of third grade he was considered both the cutest boy ever and the loner. Merely for his adorable, slightly feminine features and his tendency to just avoid people. His classmates that were girls sent him small gifts of candy and chocolate every Valentine's Day. Whenever he got them, he would push those glasses up the bridge of his nose and shake his head. As if saying "Not a chance,"

He swung his feet back and forth on the swing, hearing it creek and groan with every pump of his legs. The chains rattling like they were going to fall off any minute, rust covering one side while the other looked brand new. He bent down, stretching an arm to reach his blue bag a few inches away from him. Upon reaching it, he opened one of the zippers, took out a book titled: _How to Care for a Guinea Pig, _he flipped to the page he was on, and started reading.

_I-is anyone there?_

He stopped reading the section about cage cleaning and quickly looked around. No one seemed to be talking to him; no one even seemed to notice him. "I'm here," he whispered.

_I'm gonna marry you someday, whoever you are. That's what my older brother says!_

He was taken aback at the statement, his cheeks turning red and his heart beating a little bit faster than usual. "Why?"

_That's what my older brother says, that I'll marry whoever can get into my head._

He giggled softly and grinned, picking his book up again and reading. "Bye-bye, whoever you are,"

_Bye-bye._

His mind after that, was slightly reeling from the mental experience. He had tons of questions: Who was the person? What did he/she look like? Was he/she nice? What was his or hers favorite food? So many that he wanted to ask, but he couldn't answer himself.

And so he stayed up until 10:00 –an hour past his curfew-, trying to figure it out. But an 8 and a half year old couldn't solve who a person was based on voice only. After a few minutes of thinking, he gave up and just went to sleep.

_Good night, sweet dreams._


End file.
